Betrayal Leads to Adventure
by PersassyFTW001
Summary: Percy is betrayed by camp and Annabeth and most of the camp. He'll have to face hardships even after the Betrayal. After all, when is his life all fun and games, anyway? Titans hate him more than the gods. Monsters would give anything to kill him. Leaders want him on their side no matter the cost. He's hated and adored. What will happen when his own family turns their backs on him?
1. Peaceful Days Come to an End

**So when I wen't over my first chapter, I realized there were a lot of grammatical errors. Sorry about that. I wrote it about a year ago and didn realized how many mistakes it had.**

 **This is the edited version. It's 2,000 times better than the previous version, and there are a lot of changes. I suggest you read it again it you read it before 8:34 P.M January 6 (East coast, US).**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Ha ha ha, sooo funny Thals." Percy said rolling his eyes, while Thalia was still laughing hysterically.

"Oh it so was. You just shot and-and it hit him even though he was behind you!" she held her stomach and bent over, trying to control the unstoppable amount of laughter spluttering out of her mouth in between each of her words. Her head started spinning slightly and her ribs hurt, but she could not stop laughing.

A giggle was heard behind them, "Alright I think you made enough fun of him. Give Seaweed Brain a break. It's not his fault he isn't good at archery. He's not the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis."

"Oh come on Annie, don't be a killjoy. Plus he's not just not-good at it, he stinks at it!"

"Shut up pine cone face. At least I'm not sca-"

"Don't you dare continue that sentence!"

"Or what? What are you gonna do about it?"

Annabeth just sighed and headed over to her table at the Dining Pavilion, knowing what was coming. She was wise enough to not get involved in this. Percy escaped towards Half Blood Hill while his cousin ran after him yelling threats like 'I'm gonna kill you' and 'If you ever tell anyone about that I will hunt you down and torture you until you're wishing for death.' They both knew she didn't mean that and, of course, Percy would never spill her secret, but they were having way too much fun just chasing each other and throwing threats at the wind. Some campers turned to look at the teens running up a hill like wild animals and rolled their eyes sighed exasperatedly, while others smiled or laughed.

It's not every day the man-hating group of girls known as the Hunters of Artemis visit a place with so many males, and the two cousins wanted to take advantage of every second the hunters were here, even if the third person in their group wasn't present. Nico di Angelo couldn't make it to camp this weekend because of his Underworld duties, but that didn't mean Percy and Thalia couldn't spend time together.

They made it up the hill, past the border, past the tree that used to contain the soul of a dangerous daughter of Zeus, past the spot Percy fought the great half-man half-bull that hates children of the sea god with a passion, and past the spot Sally Jackson was taken to be held hostage for the lord of the dead before Thalia tackled her cousin, and because of gravity, they rolled down the hill. When they completed their trip and reached their destination-the lush green grass outside the crazy camp-they lay there, staring at the fluffy, white clouds covering the sky.

Percy and Thalia were still relaxing in the valley when they heard faint noises that sounded suspiciously like malicious growls. Being the curious duo they are, the son of Poseidon and the daughter of Zeus follow the sounds until they spot a hellhound yapping at something. Thalia pulled Percy to the side. "Distract the hound, I'll take it out," she said and took off when she saw her cousin's nod.

They took out their weapons and Percy, being the idiot he is yelled out, "Hey, did you aggravate a witch or nature?" He glance at Thalia to see her rolling her eyes and did what any sane person would do; he stuck his tongue out at her and charged the hell hound. The monster released one last growl before pouncing on the hero of Olympus, but just before it could shred him, Percy rolled out of the way and Thalia shot an arrow at the spot her cousin previously stood.

Monster dust covered the area, and a teenage boy rushed over to them, firing questions faster than bullet trains. "What's happening? What were those things? Who are you? What am I doing here? Where IS here? Why do you have we-"

"Woah kid, calm down. My names Percy and this is Pine Cone Face-oops, I mean Thalia, what about you?" Thalia nudged him in the stomach-hard.

Instead of introducing himself, the currently-unnamed boy glared at them. "Answer my questions!"

"Come with us and we'll explain everything," Thalia told him.

"Hey seaweed brain who's that?" Annabeth asked when she saw two of the children of the big three come into camp covered in monster dust, a scowling teen trailing behind them.

"My eyes! My poor, innocent eyes!" Thalia exclaimed and covered her eyes when she saw the two lovebirds make out.

"Oh my gods Thals, it was just a kiss." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"This is a new camper who refuses to tell us his name," Percy said referring to his girlfriend's earlier question.

Annabeth frowns at the boy and he groans. "My name is Matt Thomson," he grumbles.

She smiled and offered to take the kid to Chiron. Percy grinned and thanked her before running off with Thalia.

It's been a week since Matt arrived at Camp Half Blood, and many of the campers like him.

When he first explained to the Chiron what had happened, he took the credit for killing the hell hound, but Thalia and Percy didn't bother to correct him since he was a newcomer. It was pretty hard to make a good first impression at camp because everyone else has training and know what they are doing.

He was claimed by Hermes the night he arrived and has gotten along great with his siblings. They all play pranks together, the Stolls even stole two wallets for his 'welcoming.' The only problem was that the attention caused him to turn into an egotistical jerk. The attention has become addicting to him. He needs it. He wants to be the leader of this camp, but obviously that can't happen while Percy Jackson is still present.

So, he created a plan worthy of the Athena cabin. A plan to get rid of the savior of Olympus, to get rid of Percy Jackson. Him being the son of the God of Thieves, he successfully snuck into the Athena Cabin and as quietly as he could, searched for Annabeth's Invisibility Cap. He found it beside her bunk and scurried out of the cabin as fast as his legs could carry him.

Now his master plan- Operation Ultimate Betrayal -could go into action.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Let me know what you think, guys.**


	2. Preparations for the 'Ultimate Betrayal'

Alright here is the second chapter, and hopefully it is good. Let me know what you think.

 _Previously:_

 _So, he created a plan worthy of the Athena cabin. A plan to get rid of the savior of Olympus, to get rid of Percy Jackson. Him being the son of the God of Thieves, he successfully snuck into the Athena Cabin and as quietly as he could, searched for Annabeth's Invisibility Cap. He found it beside her bunk and scurried out of the cabin as fast as his legs could carry him._

 _Now his master plan- Operation Ultimate Betrayal -could go into action._

Matt brought the base ball cap to the woods. He searched for a secluded area away from Zeus's Fist because he knew there was probably some couple already there, trying to get away from the harpies. He maneuvered through the wood, moving the branches and bushes until he stood in a small circular area. He studied every angle to make sure no one would be able to see the light of his flashlight. There, he spent the night planning how he could clone Annabeth's cap without calling attention to himself.

About an hour before dawn, he got up from his new 'thinking spot' with a haggard-looking eyes and snuck into the Athena Cabin once more to return the item he borrowed.

Succeeding in his mission, he returned to his cabin and closed his eyes waiting for someone else to wake up before opening them again. Being a son of Hermes really helped him with all the secretive work.

That same day, he found himself in the Athena Cabin again after lunch. The Cabin 6 Campers were in _Monster Assault Techniques_ class when Matt took the invisibility cap one last time. He walked around camp, after putting the cap in an opaque box, looking for a Hecate camper who'd be easy to fool.

He walked up to a brown haired girl; she was about the same age as him but had arrived only a couple weeks earlier. Giving her a heart-melting smile, he stated, "Hey. Becca, right? You're a child Hecate?"

"Yeah. And you are Mat." He could tell he would be victorious in this part of his plan because of her nervousness.

"I am. And I'm guessing you can do magic?"

"Yes, I can."

"That's so cool. Do you think you can show me by duplicating this box, or something?"

"Yeah, sure, o-of course."

"Awesome! I know you can prove how good of a magician you are by cloning this box exactly like it is now." That did the trick; he knew it did.

She did it. He complimented her. She blushed. He made up an excuse and left.

Next, he went over to Cabin 15, the Hypnos cabin. He had become 'friends' with the cabin counselor, Clovis. That is the place where he learned all about sleep and dreams because that info was going to help him get rid of Percy Jackson. The most important fact he learned from Clovis was: 'demigod dreams usually are true, but since we're part human, we also have normal dreams.'

For the past week, Matt had stalked Percy. He knew everything about him by now; his relationships with the different people at camp, his accomplishments. At first his plan was to find some dirty secret about him, but he decided on something different as he became more and more furious with Percy. He couldn't find anything to help him. It was like the guy had never done anything wrong in his life. But research he worked so hard to acquire was not going to go to waste because now, he knew what would get them to stop trusting the glorious son of the Sea.


	3. Brotherly Bonding

**I'm baaack.**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _But that research was not going to go to waste because now he knew what would get everyone to stop trusting the glorious son of the Sea._

 _ **This chapter is in the same period of time as the last one, only it's focusing on what Percy was doing.**_

Percy awoke to the sound of a loud knocking on his door. "Go away," he mumbled, but the person on the other end of the door continued knocking. Groaning and rubbing his eyes, he grudgingly got out of his bed and lazily opened the door. "Whaaaat?" he whined.

Annabeth giggled, "Seaweed brain, it's time for breakfast and you still have drool on your face." He wiped of the drool and said he'll be at the dining pavilion in fifteen minutes.

He took a quick shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a camp shirt. He was about to walk out of the cabin when a voice rang out from the fountain in the corner. "TO ACCEPT THE MESSAGE, INSERT ONE DRACHMA," Iris stated in a monotone voice. Percy got a drachma from the desk by his bed and tossed it into the misty rainbow.

"Hey dad," he greeted his father.

"Hiya Perce, how are you?"

"Great. How's everything in Atlantis?"

"Everything going well. Actually the reason I _Iris Messaged_ you is to ask if you wanted to visit today."

"Sure, anything to get out of archery."

Poseidon laughed and said goodbye to his one and only living demigod son, allowing him to walk over to the pavilion to have his breakfast.

After breakfast Percy walked over to Chiron, "Hey Chiron, is it okay if I visit dad today?"

"Of course child. Be careful."

"I will," he stated, running towards the Athena Cabin to notify Annabeth.

Arriving at Atlantis

Percy arrived at Atlantis, where a guard bowed before leading him to the magnificent throne room. Apparently, his father was discussing some important matter with his wife and immortal son when Percy and the guard, who's name Percy now knew was Eugene, arrived. Percy offered to wait, but Eugene informed him that he had been commanded to escort him to the Throne Room upon arrival. Eugene knocked on the doors to the throne room, stopping any ongoing conversation inside. "Come in," a booming voice sounded from inside.

The guard opened the door, bowed to Percy after receiving a 'thank you,' and dismissed himself.

"Hi dad, Lady Amphitrite, Triton." Percy nodded at each in greeting as he said their name/title.

"Percy! I was wondering when you would get here."

"Yeah...sorry about the wait; I had to get breakfast and let Chiron and Annabeth know."

"Oh it's fine. Now Amphitrite, dear, could you give the boys and I some time to talk."

She nodded and left while the boys gave their father confused looks.

"Alright boys, I know you're wondering why you're here." At this he received two nods and continued with the explanation, "The reason for this is that you two need to get along with each other. You're brothers for Zeus's sake! And you have a lot in common that you don't even know about. So today the two of you will spend the entire day together. Alone. Is that clear?" His children knew better than to argue with their father, so they nodded their heads once more. "Perfect! I have a meeting on Olympus to attend to, but I want to know what you did when I return."

And he disappeared before they could even respond.

"Soooo...what should we do?" Percy asked.

"Well, um he said we have a lot in common. Let us start from there."

"Alright, what is there to do here?"

"When the palace was rebuilt after the Second Titan War, Father had a game room installed in the west wing."

"Awesome! Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"There is a slight problem though." Triton was nervous for what Percy would say about the 'slight problem.' "I do not know how to use them. Dad tried to teach me, but it did not go so well."

"Oh, that's not a problem come on I'll show you."

Triton shrugged and led his half-brother to the west wing. They spent about three hours there playing games while Triton told Percy about the olden days and his adventures. They got along very well and figured out what Poseidon was talking about when he said they had a lot in common.

"Alright, your turn."

"My turn for what?" Percy question, clearly confused.

Triton rolled his eyes, "From what I've heard you had a pretty interesting life, but I want to know from the beginning. Your childhood. No one seems to know what your life was like before you arrived at the demigod camp."

"That's because I never told anyone." He said sitting on the couch, his mood diminishing drastically.

"Then let me be the first."

"My childhood isn't interesting. You wouldn't want to hear about it. That is something not even the gods know."

"Trust me, I want to hear all about it."

"I'm sorry. I don't wanna talk on this topic."

A crease appeared on Triton's forehead as he frown, "That's fine; I'm here whenever you are."

"Thanks."

"Anytime, little brother."

They spent the rest of the day together. They visited Triton's room, the underwater gardens, the training area, and the towns the merpeople lived in. They learned so much about each other in that short amount of time that they actually felt like they were the kind of brothers who did everything together. The two even visited the forge to see Tyson.

At about six forty five p.m. (Atlantis time, of course) Poseidon returned. "Percy, would you notify the camps that all connections to Olympus and the Gods will be cut off for two months? That includes Iris Messaging," He asked his son once they were seated in the Throne Room.

"Uh, yeah, sure dad, but why?"

"There is this gathering, kind of like the solstices, every century. All immortals are there."

"Sounds cool. Well, except the part where I won't see Thalia and Nico ( Nico is immortal because, in this story, Hades turned him immortal so he could help out in the Underworld) for such a long time, but I gotta go now. I'll see you guys next time."

What they did not realize was they won't be seeing each other for a very long time.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	4. The Plan in Action

**Here you guys go; the fourth part is up. Tell me what you think (even if it's bad/rude).**

 **Previously:**

 _"There is this gathering, kind of like the solstices, every century. All immortals are there."_

 _"Sounds cool. Well, except the part where I won't see Thalia and Nico for such a long time. But I gotta go now; I'll see you guys afterwards."_

 _What they did not realize was they won't be seeing each other for a very long time._

When Matt heard about the gathering, it was good and bad news. It was bad news because he wouldn't get to include Thalia, Nico or the Romans in the plan since the recently-built connection between the two camps was cut off (Frank and Hazel are at CJ and Jason is at CHB); and it was good news because the gods or Chiron wouldn't be able to ruin his plan. He has approximately two months if he wanted Percy out of camp before the gathering ended.

He immediately got to work and put his plan into action the first day of the gathering because every second counts.

He started with the Hecate cabin, sleeping only half the night. That night he waited until the entire cabin was asleep before taking out the box with the clone of Annabeth's invisibility cap from under his bed. Matt put on the cap and looked in the mirror. Seeing nothing there, he snuck out of the snore-filled cabin. Cabin 11 had _a lot_ of snorers. According to many of his siblings, it is a trait many children of Hermes inherit.

Matt headed towards Cabin 20; the Hecate Cabin. Once inside the cabin, he started with the cabin counselor. He knelt beside her bed and whispered in her ear, "Percy is a traitor. He is the reason for the deaths of our family and friends. He helped Gaea..."

"Percy..traitor..Gaea..Olaf," she mumbled along with a ton of other incoherent words.

Now the person's mind will create an image of Percy double-crossing Olympus. And since demigod dreams are believed to be real, they'll all think Percy is a traitor. For this to work, though, they will have to have at least a bit of doubt on Percy's loyalty. Otherwise the person won't believe what they witnessed in their dreams and try to find why they had a dream like that. It will lead them to either inform the victim or try to solve the case like Sherlock Holmes.

He did the same for every person in the cabin, sometimes hearing them mumble bizarre things like 'orange bunny', 'djwifi', and 'funny killer clowns'. Matt quietly got back to his own cabin after almost getting eaten by the harpies and went to sleep.

The process was repeated the next night for Tyche's Cabin (#19). And so on.

* * *

Fifteen days later all the campers except Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo (he returned), Calypso (she stays at camp), Clarisse, Chris, the Stolls, and Will are anit-Percy

Meanwhile Percy is confused on why all the campers avoid him like the plague. They ignore him when he tries to talk to them and sometimes they even throw things at him and blame him for the deaths caused in the Second Giant War. The campers don't even try to hide their hatred. He's just glad he still has some of his friends; he pretends everything is fine so they don't worry, but when he is alone in his cabin in the dead of the night, he wonders where he could have gone wrong. And as long as Matt has something to do with the matter **(lol)** , it will get much, much worse.

For Percy's close friends, Matt knows the 'Percy is a traitor' thing won't work. They've been through too much together. He must find something related to their fatal flaw. For example, Jason's ambition or Leo's feeling of inferiority. Finally the research he gained from stalking Percy will pay off.

It took him six days (or nights) to get everyone but Annabeth and the Stolls. So far the Stolls are the only ones that resisted.

Tonight he is going after Annabeth. She will do the dirty work, and he will receive the reward.

* * *

Matt opened the door to Cabin Six and checked if anyone was still awake. When he saw no one, he walked in, passed the tables littered with books and scrolls, passed the blueprints and mini building, and over to Annabeth's bunk by the back wall.

He knelt beside her bunk and whispered in her ear, "Percy is a cheater. He's cheating on you..."

She swiped her hands by her ear as if to swat a pesky mosquito, and said pesky mosquito dodged. He went back by her ear and repeated his previous statement. Annabeth repeated her previous action. They went back and forth, Matt occasionally getting smacked in the face, until Annabeth caved.

"Percy..Cheating..Liar..," she mumbled in her sleep completely unaware of the sly smirk sitting on the culprit's face.


	5. Breakup & Unexpected Help

**Here's chapter 5. Hope you like.**

 **Previously:**

 _Matt opened the door to Cabin Six and checked if anyone's still awake. When he saw no one, he walked in, passed the tables littered with books and scrolls, and over to Annabeth's bunk by the wall._

 _He knelt beside her bunk and whispered in her ear, "Percy is a cheater. He's cheating on you..."_

 _"Percy..Cheating..Liar..," she mumbled in her sleep._

It was a usual day at camp: campers ignoring Percy, him trying to think of a reason why, the Stolls confused on what is happening. But inside cabin six is a different story. Annabeth woke up extremely angry about what she had dreamt the night before.

Malcolm noticed her sour mood, "Annie why do you look angry so early in the day?"

"Malcolm, all demigod dreams are/become true, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I had a dream last night that Percy's cheating on me."

"Annabeth, this is your life; you have the right to make your own decisions, but I don't think Percy is good for you."

"Stay away from that murderer!" A kid from two bunks over called out.

"Yeah he's a traitor." Cue a bunch of false insult thrown around about Percy.

She thought about why everyone suddenly hates Percy, but let it slide figuring they heard what she and Malcolm were talking about and are just saying things to make her feel better. While they were maligning Percy, she let her pride get the better of her and came up with a solution. She decided she would break up with Percy before he could get a chance to cheat on her. She would not let anyone use her and then throw her away. 'I can do better than him because I am beautiful, smart, and athletic. I deserve better,' was the only thought circulating her mind.

After fuming and receiving confuse looks from the other campers during the entire breakfast, Annabeth walked up to Percy, "We need to talk."

Percy looked at his girlfriend oddly since they don't usually talk after breakfast, "Uh..sure Wise Girl. Let's go by the Canoe Lake."

 _ **At the Lake**_

"So, what are we talking about?" Percy asked forcing a smile despite his bad morning.

"We need to breakup."

"What? Y-you're joking, right?"

"No. This isn't working, Percy."

"It was working just fine yesterday!"

"Maybe for you, but not for me. Goodbye Percy."

"Bu-" Annabeth got up and walked away leaving Percy dumbstruck.

Percy was in his cabin punching a blameless wall while tears were flowing from his eyes when a knock was heard at his cabin door, "Go away!" It not every day your girlfriend, that you love to no extent, breaks up with you out of nowhere.

"Percy? It's Connor and Travis. We wanna talk-" Connor started.

"-about what's been going on in camp lately," Travis finished the sentence.

"If you're looking for answers, you've got the wrong person! I have no idea what's gotten into them!"

"Can we come in?"

Percy hesitantly unlocked the door and the brothers walked in.

"We heard about what happened."

"Yeah I figured you would. Do you have any idea of why they're doing this to me?" His voice cracked on the last word as another tear trailed down the silver trail made by his previous tears.

"Uh well I think we might know."

That one sentence succeeded in gaining Percy's undivided attention.

"Alright so like maybe four days ago, we had this dream that you-"

"-Betrayed Olympus and spied for Gaia. But we don't believe it Perce."

"Not one word cause we know you'd never do that."

"I think the others might've had dreams like that."

"But they're stupid for believing it."

"Yeah. Your fatal flaw is loyalty, for Zeus's sake!"

"You think someone is trying to get rid of me?"

They both reluctantly nodded, not wanting to hurt him more than they already did.

"But why?! What did I do?"

"I'm sorry, Percy. I wish we could help."

Percy shook his head and wiped his cheeks with his shirt sleeve, "Well, we know one thing for sure."

"And what would that be, Perce?"

"What ever someone/something is doing, is resistible."

"Where are you getting at?"

"They all doubted me," Percy said with a mixture of disbelief and bitterness. But before the two could say something, he continued, "Thanks guys. For, you know, not turning on me."

"No problem."

"Anytime Perce."

"Anyway, I know what I'm gonna do."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanna leave camp."

"What? Percy, what about-"

"us? We care about you! We need you."

"They need you. Even if they don't know it."

"Guys, why should I help them after they **BROKE** me? In fact I didn't even expect you to come. And as for you two, we'll keep in touch."

"I-if that's really what you want-"

"-we'll do it. We'll help you."

 **Comment what you think.**


	6. Escape Plan

_**Previously**_ :

 _"I wanna leave camp."_

 _"What? Percy, what about-"_

 _"us? We care about you! We need you."_

 _"They need you. Even if they don't know it."_

 _"Guys, why should I help them after they BROKE me? Infact I didn't even expect you to come. And as for you two, we'll keep in touch."_

 _"I-if that's really what you want-"_

 _"-we'll do it. We'll help you."_

"So...what do you want to do in life, Perce?" Connor started. He smiled like the statement made absolutely no sense. "You know, life's so unpredictable sometimes. Before today, I always thought saving people, staying at camp, and being with you-know-who was what you wanted."

Percy looked away. Not saying her name would just do more harm than help since all it does is remind him more of her. Of the intimidating grey eyes that remained void of emotion as they destroyed his life. Of the golden blond hair that had blown in the morning breeze as they sat by the serene lake. Of the orange _Camp Half-Blood_ shirt and the deadly drakon bone sword resting at her hips that give her the identity of a Greek demigod.

"First, let's figure out how and when you're sneaking out," Travis suggested, seeing the distant look in Percy's eyes. He knew the feeling of loosing someone would always be there for you. He'd felt it when Luke Castellan, his brother-his hero-had been revealed to be a traitor

"Okay," Percy began pacing, "it can't be after curfew because the harpies will eat me." _And how embarrassing would it be to die like that after surviving hell._

"Right. And no one can know." Connor pointed out.

Travis jumped out of his spot at Percy's bed, a smug smile lighting up his face, "Guys, I got it!"

Percy and Connor looked over at him, but Travis, unaware of his surroundings, continued unintentionally speaking his thoughts. "If he goes...from here...runs...no one...perfect..." his hands moved animatedly as if pinpointing certain parts of the room as different locations.

"Travis!" Connor shouted in an attempt to get his attention. Said person's head snapped up to meet his brother's eyes.

"What?"

"Are you gonna tell us?" Percy asked.

"Tell you what?" Travis blinked, trying to remember what they had been talking about before. "Oh yeah. I was gonna say tomorrow's Friday."

"And that matters because..?" Percy trailed off. How was tomorrow being Friday supposed to help him escape unnoticed? Friday is the busiest day of the week with all the campers rushing around to finish their duties before the weekly Capt-oh.

"Yes! That's it! Trav, you're a genius! Capture the Flag would be the perfect time to sneak out of here!"

Connor rubbed the back of his neck, "And...um-"

Percy sighed, finishing Connor's statement, "No one will bother looking for me. It's fine if you say it you know. It's not like I'm gonna impale you with Riptide, or something."

Travis rolled his eyes, masking his mischievous smile with an annoyed one, "Now, if you two are done flirting with each other, we should get back to the plan."

They both turned to glare at the boy sitting innocently on Percy's bunk. "We're not gay, Travis," they said simultaneously, with matching blank looks.

"I never said you were," he stated, his lips forming a smug smile to accompany the glint in his eye.

"Travis?"

He answered as innocently as possible for a son of Hermes, "Yeah, Percy?"

"You're almost as annoying as Clarisse when she's cranky."

"Aww," he coverered his face with one hand as if he were hiding a blush and waved the over in front of his face while he laughed internally, "I love you too, Perce."

"Way to be blunt about it. You could've waited until you two were alone," he turned away, and sighed dramatically, "and here I thought you liked Katie. Oh well. I guess not."

"I don't like her! And I am not gay!"

A scream sounded from outside the cabin, followed by two more screams and Clarisse's laughter.

Connor smirked, ignoring the sounds slipping through the wooden door of Cabin 3, "I never said you were."

"Ugh!" Travis groaned, "Now _you_ are being annoying."

"I love you too, bro," Connor laughed.

"Wouldn't that be like incest or something?" Percy asked with a glint of amusement in his eyes, whereas the two sons of Hermes simply stared at him in horror.

"What?" he questioned when both of them continued to stare at him as if he were mentally deranged. "We needed to focus and you two weren't paying attention. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have simply asked us to pay attention! It would've done the job just as well!"

"Hey," he raised his hands, surrendering, "it got your attention, didn't it? Plus you walked right into that one. I couldn't just waste that opportunity."

"He has a point," Travis said while Connor shrugged in reply.

They spent about three more hour working on Percy's escape plan. Believe it or not, it isn't easy planning an escape from a camp of hundreds of weapon-wielding, detail-oriented, demigods. Plus, they, may have been fooling around during most of those three hours. They talked about the latest fight Clarisse got into (poor girl hasn't set foot out of her cabin since), the plans for the Stolls' next big prank on the Demter Cabin (That conversation ended as soon as it started because the topic of Katie and Travis popped up), and why Pollux had been so quiet the entire week. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone in camp, and his violet eyes kept darting to every corner, muttering his deceased brother's name every so often. That topic was quickly set aside when Percy brought out his hidden blue, double, chocolate-chip cookie collection.

The Stolls did their best to bring up good memories at camp to somehow convince Percy to stay, but stopped as soon as they realized Annabeth had took part in almost of them. Percy didn't say anything but the Stoll brothers could tell he topic was still a bit touchy by the way Percy looked away every time her name slipped out.


	7. This Is Not Goodbye

Previously:

The Stolls did their best to bring up good memories at camp to somehow convince Percy to stay, but stopped as soon as they realized Annabeth had taken part in almost all of them. Percy didn't say anything but the Stoll brothers could tell the topic was still a bit touchy by the way Percy looked away every time her name slipped out.

Percy's POV

The next morning I woke up because of the knocking on my door. I immediately knew who it was, without even having to check. "Hey." I said after opening the door, still in my sleeping clothes with my hair even more messy than usual.

"Hey Perce," they both replied simultaneously with sad smiles gracing their identical faces.

"You missed breakfast," Connor said.

I sighed, "I know. I decided not to go. It's not like it matters, anyway."

Travis averted his eyes, but the moisture in them was obvious. "We're gonna miss you," he said.

I frowned conflicted. They two of them looked so hurt at me leaving that a part of my mind began wondering whether I was being selfish for being happy that they didn't side with the others here. The other part of my mind, though, the part that truly believed that I deserved to have someone know that I am innocent, that I didn't commit all the crimes the others have been blaming me for, was much more tempting. Maybe I deserved to be a little selfish for once. "Cheer up guys," I smiled hoping that they would return the gesture even if it is forced, "It's not so bad." Even I didn't believe that last statement.

They both stared at me in the same manner that I would stare at Blackjack if he ever refused donuts. "Uh, yes it is. It's super bad. Our friend-"

"-And partner in crime is leaving."

"Yeah...let's get everything ready shall we," my forced smile slipped of my face because the two agreed.

"Sure. You write the letter you wanted to write-"

"-and we'll go get what you need for your...leave."

"You sure you don't need any help with that? Your cabin's gonna be looking for you because of all the classes you're missing." Unlike with me, the campers still cared about the Stoll brothers and would worry about them.

"Of course we're sure. We've been skipping classes and sneaking around people since we were toddlers," Travis claimed, puffing his chest out in pride.

Connor snickers, "Yeah and we've had a lot of practice avoiding people because of all the pranks we've played on Travis's future wife."

Travis blushed and muttered an indignant 'shut up', making me laugh. The teasing reassured me that they would be fine after I left. "Alright, then. I'll see you during Free Time so you don't have to miss Capture the Flag."

"Later Perce!" They yelled, already on their way to get the necessary supplies.

"Later!" I call back.

Now for the letter I need to write for Thalia, Nico, Grover, Chiron, dad, Tyson, and Triton.

It took a long time to figure out what to write for the letter, and then about fifteen minutes to write it out in Greek. English would have taken too long to write and it would be harder for the recipient to read. After taking a deep and reassuring myself that they won't kill me for not telling them sooner, I went to visit Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary.

I went to the Pegasus Stables first since there was a class in session in the arena at the moment, and I would rather not fight with the people I thought were my family on my last day at my only safe haven.

Blackjack greeted me excitedly. He hasn't been out of the stables in a while, so he has no idea what's been happening.

"Hey Blackjack," I hold out a sugarcube as a peace offering for the pain I'm about to cause him. "Sugarcube?" I ask.

He pounces for it looking really, _really_ happy. " _Thanks, boss,"_ he says, and the guilt creeps up inside of me.

I almost flinch. Almost. And instead of pulling the bandage of slowly, I rip it off while he's distracted with the sugar cube. "Blackjack, I'm leaving."

He stops chewing, " _You need a ride, boss? You're gonna have to get me donuts afterwards, you know."_

A tear falls on my cheek at seeing how excited he is. "No, Blackjack. I'm leaving for good," I clarify, wiping the tear away.

" _What do you mean you're leaving for good, boss? Why are you leaving? You can't leave Camp HalfBlood. It's your home,"_ he says, backing away in confusion. I've never heard Blackjack for so concerned, so _afraid._ Not even when he was captured by Luke's-or rather Kronos's- army.

Another tear falls which only Blackjack looks even more upset, but as much as I try to stop crying, the past couple of weeks keep coming back to me. I keep remembering how much staying here has changed. I don't have Annabeth. I don't have most of my friends. I don't even have answers as to why. "And it always will be my home, but I can't stay here," my eyes become blurry and my voice sounds desperate and broken even to my own ears. " _I can't._ "

When he speaks again, Blackjack sounds frantic, " _I'm coming with you though, right?_ " When I don't answer, he gallops up to the gate, trying to reach for me. " _Right, Boss?"_ he asks once again.

"I'm sorry buddy, but you'll be safer at camp. I can't put you in danger."

" _And you'll be safer with me around._ I _can't put_ you _in danger. Please boss, let me come with you. It'll be fun. Like that time we snuck out on that quest. Anyways, if you don't, I'll never stop looking for you, and I promise I'll put myself in even more danger."_

"Stay at camp Blackjack. You'll be happy here. I even made Travis and Connor promise me that they would bring you donuts every week. I promise I'll come back one day. I love you buddy," I smile through the tears as Blackjack continuously shakes his head.

" _I don't care if I never have a donut again, but_ please, _boss. Don't leave me alone."_

"Please don't do this," I beg him, "I can't stay, and I definitely cannot let you live the rest of your life running."

" _But what if I'd rather run with you than be safe alone, boss_?"

I look at him desperately, trying to get him to understand that I couldn't put him in danger just because I couldn't handle staying here anymore. The campers may hate me, but they don't have anything against Blackjack or Mrs. O'Leary. They would be out of harm's way if they were to stay. They would have a higher chance of survival.

"Blackjack, I have no idea where my life's headed. I don't know what I'm doing. And unless I could be positive nothing would happen to either you or Mrs. O'Leary, I can't take you along."

Perhaps the pegasus in front of me did it out of pity, perhaps he believed that he could track me down once I left, or perhaps he saw the helplessness in my eyes and tone, but he finally neighed in resignation after a long stretch of silence.

I pet his muzzle in reassurance, though I myself was shaking with uncertainty. "I love you," I said again.

" _I love you too boss. Always. Be careful out there. And if you ever need me I'll be there."_

Needless to say, by the time I got back to my cabin, my face was red and puffy with tear tracks all over my cheeks. I splash some water on my face, and head out to see Mrs. O'Leary, knowing this would be easier since I can't actually understand what she is saying.

I arrive at the arena just in time to hide and watch the campers exit, sweaty with their weapons in hand. Fortunately, they don't look over in my direction, and I slip in pretty easily. I'm barely inside when Mrs. O'Leary starts barking and running towards me. I brace myself for impact and am not disappointed when a huge, wet tongue darts out to lick me. As disgusting as the slobber is, I can't bring myself to complain about it. Not when I'm about to leave her alone.

She barks again, and I laugh, running my hand through her fur to calm her down. She wraps her tail around me, lying down next to me. I feel like I'm buried under 50 fuzzy blankets, and I wish I could fall asleep right here. "I'm gonna have to leave for a while," I say. She tilts her head at me; I smile at how adorable she looks.

I continue, "The other campers will take care of you." Her tail wraps around me tighter. "They'll make sure nothing happens to you." I try not to cry. "I know you're immortal, but I don't know how a trip to Tartarus will affect you." I thought my tears were used up, but apparently not. "What if you become like them?" She turns her head to me and licks me again. I smile, "I love you."

She barks in reply, but it seems sad. I wrap my arms around as much of her tail as I can and stay there for a while, both of us simply enjoying each others' company.

-TEN MINUTES LATER (IN SPONGEBOB NARRATOR VOICE)-

"Hey guys. Do you have everything?" I ask entering my cabin. Travis and Connor are sitting on my bunk, going through all the things they've gathered

"Yeah. Nectar, ambrosia, a sword, a dagger, a tent, some drachmas, some mortal money, a map of the country-"

"-Directions to Medea's shopping mall, a book including everything about Greek Myths, in Greek, of course, and a compass."

"Thanks so much guys."

"Any time Aquaman," They said in unison. At least 'aquaman' is better than 'Water Boy', the nickname they used for me before Leo first called me that in front of the campers.

"Now back to the serious topic," Travis began, "remember you're meeting us at your mom's place on the first of every month."

I smile, "I know."

"Good. Don't forget."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good luck out there Perce," Connor said, making Travis frown.

"Are you sure you want to leave? Last chance to back out," His tone was playful, but I could hear the sadness behind his words.

I sighed, "Guys, I'm sorry for leaving, but you have to understand I can't stay here. Seeing them everyday combined with my fatal flaw, knowing that they hate me and I can't do anything but love them still, hurts."

"Yeah. we-we're just going to miss you so much." I saw a tear slide down Connor's face as he finished.

"Please don't cry," I beg because if they start crying, I'm gonna start crying and I've cried enough to last me a whole month.

"Percy, you're like a brother to us." Travis started crying too; just like his older brother. Connor nodded.

"Guys, I have to leave." By now, my cheeks were getting wet all over again.

"We know."

Travis smiled, trying to lighten the mood, "If you want, we can tie up all the campers, so you can spend a couple of days here.

I let out a small chuckle, "I appreciate the thought." The Stolls laugh too.

"Alright, as much as I hate to say it, it's time for you to leave," Travis reminded me out, pointing to the clock on the wall.

I gave Travis a hug, then Connor; tears rolling down our cheeks and smiles on our faces.

"See you later guys." I said.

They wiped away their tears and replied, "See ya later, Supreme Lord of the Bathroom."

I laugh at the memory of my first day at Camp before picking up my things, waiving, and heading up the hill toward Thalia's tree, the place I lost my mother to the Minotaur so many years ago.


	8. Long Trip

**Leave a review, please.**

 **Previously:**

 _I gave Travis a hug, then Connor; tears rolling down our cheeks and smiles on our faces._

" _See you later guys." I said._

 _They wiped away their tears and replied, "See ya later, Supreme Lord of the Bathroom."_

 _I laugh at the memory of my first day at Camp before picking up my things, waiving, and heading up the hill toward Thalia's tree, the place I lost my mother to the Minotaur so many years ago._

Percy's POV

I woke up the next morning in the middle of a forest, surrounded by trees with the sound of running waters calming me down. I don't have time to freak out or reminisce about the 'good old days'. I walk out of the tent Connor and Travis had given me yesterday. I disassemble the tent, remembering to be careful in case I needed to camp out for more than just one night. It isn't easy to take apart a tent and get it into the bag, especially without the reassurance that I can simply google how to do it if I fail the first few times, but after an hour or two and a lot of frustration, I finally get it right. I walk over to the nearby stream to calm down and freshen up. I had set up my tent here because, one, if I hadn't I would've passed out from all that walking, and two, it was near a source of water. The stream would be the perfect source of water and it would help if a monster decided to have a midnight snack.

After using the cover of the trees and bushes as the perfect spot to relieve myself and the stream for washing my hands and face, I took out my compass and checked which direction west is. That way I could make my way to the nearest town in my path instead of wandering off of my desired path.

A two hour trek later, I find myself in a small town near the middle of NJ's border with NY state. My feet are dying and I thirsty beyond belief, but I know I could keep walking if I had to. All the quests and fights had to have some effect on my tolerance, right? I head over to a cafe located at the town square to get breakfast, thinking about how the town's too small to even have a town square in the first place. The cafe is a small building that looks like it could fall apart any second. There are small round tables in front, most of them occupied by elderly couples enjoying the morning and each other's presence. I walk inside the building, ordering a bagel and some coffee and take a seat at a corner table inside. It's surprisingly comfortable and there are far less people inside.

I eat my breakfast while people watching, seeing everyone come in with their friends or family, smiling as if loneliness is only a legend. And when I've seen enough happiness to cause a bit of bitterness to sprout in my heart, I look away, refusing to let the hatred take over. This isn't me, I keep reminding myself, wanting to be the person I was before everything, before the Gathering, before Annabeth, before Camp, even before Smelly Gabe. I want to be the person I was back when it was just me and my mom, no problems and no pain. I quickly finish my breakfast, in a hurry to get out of here.

Before exiting the cozy place, I headed over to the elderly man who seemed to be the owner, "Excuse me, sir."

"Yes?" he turned around, smiling brightly.

I smile back, but it seems a bit too fake, "Is there a train or bus station anywhere near here?"

"There's one in the town south of us."

"Thank you."

"No Problem, son."

I got a ride by a very kind lady to the train station. She turned out to be a monster and I got hurt fighting her, but she got me more than halfway to my destination. I walked the rest of the way to the town, my legs numb by the time I arrive. I get on the next train headed in the same direction as me, which, thankfully only took an hour to arrive. I could have pulled a Piper and "borrowed" a car, but decided against it. By taking the train, I wouldn't have to drive or become wanted by the police again. With my luck, the car I steal would belong to an important embassador or the president, and I'd once again become the target of a transcontinental manhunt.

The train ride was going smooth until some cyclops attacked. I defeated the monsters and was kicked off of the train a couple miles from the Pennsylvania and Ohio border. I decided to stay at an inn by the station until the next morning.

By the time the train stopped at Cleveland, Ohio, I had already been attacked by two hellhounds. I would've continued on the train since it was still heading in the same direction as I wanted to, but I was kicked off because of the hellhounds. It was a pain having to find a new train everytime a monster attacked, but I managed to get to Illinois in one piece.

Once in Chicago, I followed the directions Connor and Travis had given me to find Medea. The directions had been constructed based on Jason, Piper, and Leo's quest to free Hera. According to a couple people who'd once been to Medea's place, she has all kinds of potions that could benefit demigods. Apparently, the temptation of getting those potions is how she gets demigods to come to her before she traps and kills them, but she's dead now. I have the ability to get in and get them without even having to fight her. And even if she isn't, I've got nothing to lose.

There is an old legend that Connor once heard, about a concoction that could get rid of one's smell. When he'd asked Chiron about it,he'd told him to drop it and never speak of it again because if anyone ever heard about it, they'd go crazy trying to look for it. Chiron had told him that there are too many people who would be tempted by it, that they'd be ready to kill for just the thought of never having to worry about monsters again. If such a thing does exist, Medea would have it.

While I walk, I can't help but imagine what else I'll find. Maybe I'll find a weapon that could kill any monster within twenty feet of me, I think wistfully.

"Wouldn't that have been helpful in Tartarus," my mind states. If minds could roll eyes, I swear mine would've done it during that moment of stupidness.

I snorted at my own thought while taking the elevator to the top floor (which is still underground!) of Medea's Place. I head over to the potion section first, and start looking.

At the end of my search, my clothes are dirty and ripped. I barely made it out of the place alive even without having to fight any monster because, of course, nothing could be easy for once in my life. Other than the scent potion, the only other things of any use were a potion that could cure dyslexia (no way I was going to leave that behind), and a tube-like thing that serves kind of like an IM, which I suppose is the way monsters communicate since there is no way Iris allows them to contact each other using her services. I drank the two potions and put the communicator in my pocket, ready to find a nice hotel for the night and let the nightmares do their damage.


	9. Parents and Distractions

**Previously:**

 _At the end of my search, my clothes are dirty and ripped. I barely made it out of the place alive even without having to fight any monster because, of course, nothing could be easy for once in my life. Other than the scent potion, the only other things of any use were a potion that could cure dyslexia (no way I was going to leave that behind), and a tube-like thing that serves kind of like an IM, which I suppose is the way monsters communicate since there is no way Iris allows them to contact each other using her services. I drank the two potions and put the communicator in my pocket, ready to find a nice hotel for the night and let the nightmares do their damage._

 **Percy's POV**

Right now I'm standing in front of a brown wooden door. That's it. That is all I'm doing. Just _STANDING IN FRONT OF A DOOR,_ not fighting a monster, not saving the world, not flying through the Manhattan sky riding a pegasus, not even knocking _._ And I'm more terrified than I have been in a long time. Me. The guy who has faced gods and titans and giants and primordials and even a bloodthirsty chihuahua. My brain is screaming at me to run and hide, to somewhere no other person can reach me, while my heart aches to see the woman who had raised me, who had put up with a sexist pig of a man in an attempt to give me a life that isn't threated at every turn, who had been held hostage by the god of the Underworld simply because she gave birth to me. Who knew doors could be so intimidating?

How am I supposed to tell mom about the past month? How can I look at her in the eyes and tell her that after sacrificing so much for me, the only thing I can give her is more pain? That I'm still incapable of taking care of myself? That after years and years of getting kicked out of nearly every boarding school in the city, after years of her trying to find a home away from home for me, I managed to alienate myself from the one that would truly accept me? Would she be disappointed? Think I was wrong for leaving?

' _No, she's Mom. She would never-'_

' _Never what? Be disappointed in you? Think you are not enough? Isn't that what you thought about Anna-'_

' _Stop!'_

' _Are you really so weak that you can't even hear her name anymore? Annabeth. She left you. She was smart enough to know you weren't enough, that you weren't worth the trouble.'_

I cover my ears, knowing the voices aren't coming from outside. They're just two versions of me, constantly fighting each other to make sure I don't forget the fact that nearly all the people I love don't think me deserving of their love. The noises continue, every word bringing me closer to fleeing. I'm vaguely aware of my head banging against something hard, causing sharp flashes of pain that feel like sunshine shining through the cloud of gray fog that is the constant agony of betrayal.

It isn't until I hear the ringing voice of my mother yelling how she's coming that I snap out of my thoughts, the voices replaced by nostalgic memories of a warm blue chocolate chip cookies, of blue jelly beans and blue birthday cakes. It's the memory of a beautiful laugh spreading throughout a small apartment in Manhattan and the blinding smile that could cure any problem the world throws at them, the thought of that happiness being replaced by pain and despair that has me rushing to wipe tears off my face and plastering a smile on. I can't tell her about what happened. I won't. She's done enough as is, surely I can handle this one thing on my own.

The door is barely open when I spot her face. She's smiling and happy and _unburdened._ Her smile makes me want to run up to her and hug her, just so I can hide from the world. And the thought of doing that makes me hate myself because why can't I just _stop being so weak?_

"Percy!" My mom exclaims, "I have something amazing to tell you!"

Seeing her excitement makes my determination just a bit stronger and my smile a bit less fake, "Hi to you too, mom. I'm great. How are you doing this fine morning?"

She frowns, and looks at me as if she can see through the thin mask of happiness, right at the layers upon layers of grief and loss, "Dear, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong." She's not smiling anymore, and I wanna turn back time just so I could see it again.

"Percy, you know I can tell when you're lying," she walks forward as she says this, "You never look me in the eyes when you're trying to deceive me. Well, not ever since you _accidentally_ tripped that kid when you were four."

I glance down to her eyes for about a millisecond before I have to look away or risk spilling everything out here in the hall.

"So," I say, dragging out the word as much as I can, "you said you had something to tell me?"

"Dear, you know you can tell me anything. No matter how bad it is." Before I know it, I'm hugging my mom. The hug is too tight to be comfortable, but she doesn't say a word, just stands there shielding me from whatever it is that's hurting me this time.

"Percy!" I look over Mom's shoulder to see Paul standing at the door.

"Hey, Paul. How are you?"

His brows furrowed, Paul moves closer to Mom and I, "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

I groan, "I'm fine, thank you. You look different though. Did you get a haircut or something?"

Paul's raised eyebrow says "Are you seriously trying to distract me? I'm an English teacher. In high school. Did you really think that would work?"

I shrug, "It was worth a shot."

"Percy tell us what is wrong." Mom's tone of voice left no room for argument.

"Alright, alright, relax. I'll tell you."

So we all sat down on the couch and I started explaining what happened in my horrendous reality. The words fall from my mouth like the tears from my eyes, with every friend lost, every back turned adding to the drops of moisture dripping onto my lap. By the end of the story, I'm squished between Mom and Paul, both of them trying to comfort me despite their matching furious expressions. It took a lot of time and ridiculous jokes for them to get a smile out of me, and it took even longer then for me to convince them not to charge into camp with guns blazing and swords at the ready.

They both grin, their hands intertwining behind me since I'm still sitting between the two, "We're having a baby!"

The news obviously took a few seconds to sink in. "What?! No way! THAT'S AWESOME!"

Mom laughed, "Percy! Indoor voice."

Thoughts of camp out of my mind the time, I give her a sheepish smile, "Sorry. Boy or girl?"

"Girl," Paul answered, his proud dad look already looking perfect.

I'm going to have a sister. Like an actual sister, sister. One who's not a crazy immortal living in abandoned palaces under the sea.

"Sweet! A sister," They both laughed at my sudden mood change.

"Percy, now that you won't be going back to camp, you can come back home. You can stay here without worrying about monsters." I look away from Mom, frowning.

"Sorry, Mom. I can't do that. When the gathering is over and the immortals are returned, the first place they'll look for me is here," I glance from one pair of eyes to the next, "And I don't want to go back. I _can't_ go back."

"How about a week then?" Paul asks, "Stay with us for a week or two, then we'll help you get settled somewhere close."

"Yeah. Okay," I agree.

"So if you don't have to worry about attracting monsters, does that mean you can use technology?" Paul asks.

"I suppose."

Mom beams "That's great! We'll get you a phone. Then we can call you when you can't visit. And you absolutely have to see these adorable cat videos on youtube. They are amazing. Trust me, they'll completely change your life…"

Paul and I smile while we watch Mom ramble about everything I can do now.

 **What do you think?**


End file.
